


艳遇

by Mesweet



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesweet/pseuds/Mesweet
Summary: PWP被派到地下妓院卧底调查的格拉尼特遇见了梅苏特。





	艳遇

暮色将倾未倾，灯光早把把太阳落下的的轨迹擦亮，在深灰色的城市上空张开一顶五光十色的网。格拉尼特把车停在酋长坡后街的暗巷里。与酋长坡的光鲜亮丽的公寓相比，暗巷就像一只窝在贵妇人脚边的肮脏的黑猫。

　　格拉尼特下车的时候闻到了空气里飘忽的酒味，他皱起眉头。这像是在说被多次举报的妓院就藏在这栋公寓里。格拉尼特选择的停车地点就对着公寓的后窗，方便他被发现的时候跳窗逃跑。他不太确定里面到底有多凶险水有多深，也不太确定自己能不能在完成这个带着情色意味的卧底任务。他自己也知道他有时候太过正义，这种忍辱负重的活本该让更加喜怒不形于色的同僚来干。

　　格拉尼特心里憋着一团火。隔壁刑侦组正为了一个连环杀人案焦头烂额，把能调走的同事全调走了。等到格拉尼特休假回警局，新调来的局长就把这个“好差使”颁给了他，假惺惺地说着“你也该尝试不一样的角色。”

　　哦。

　　他的枪就藏在大衣口袋里。巷子里又湿又冷，半融化的积雪和垃圾堆在一起。格拉尼特立起衣领，快步转过巷口。

　　公寓安静低调，丝毫不引人注目，看来隔音效果还不错。门口的栅栏半掩半闭。如果忽视二楼窗户上亮着的那句“Warning: there is a domestic dog.”*，它的表面上就与平常的公寓无异。五颜六色的灯光沿着灯管冲刷呼啸而过，在十二月的冷风里闪着妖异的光。欲盖弥彰的样子像个在裹棉袄底下赤裸的站街女郎。有几个人点着烟坐在栅栏上，远远地传来一阵笑声。

　　“Brazil？Or Peru？”穿着条纹西装的胖子向格拉尼特凑过来，没打领带的衬衫领口皱成一团，脖子上挂着一条和他本人一样沉甸甸的金链子。带着不知道是在哪混出来的口音，这太大胆了，格拉尼特为他们的明目张胆感到愤怒，他故意说:“Turkey.”那个胖子露出了然的笑容，“Sure, sure.”得意洋洋地领着他走过竞争对手，为他推开了那扇门。

　　公寓里很温暖。门堂处没有灯，漆黑一片。一楼大概是空的。皮条客领着格拉尼特径直走上二楼。胖子哼着小曲，格拉尼特只能听懂句子里的fuck。他当然没来过这种地方，只能强装镇定。眼前的漆黑也不容许他看到更多东西。

　　二楼才是真正的淫乐窝。在楼梯口竟然有一个迎宾台，头顶上的灯旋转着投射下暧昧的光。门被不断打开又关上。他们加装了楼梯，看不清面孔的人影在楼梯起落。走过格拉尼特身边的两个男人笑嘻嘻地谈论“按摩技术”。

　　格拉尼特的录音笔一直开着，他能清楚捕捉到有些房间传来奇怪的声音，他希望他的录音笔也能听到。人来人往让他诧异这里怎么能装的下那么多人，而他们就像一群秃鹫等着吃姑娘们的腐尸。胖子把他交给一个女人，女人指了指一个房间，“亲爱的，到这来。”

　　这间房门上没有挂着号码牌。

　　格拉尼特只得硬着头皮进去。房间一样很暗，沙发和茶几隔的距离足够蹲三个人了。

　　“外面天气怎么样？”女人的大波浪卷头发朝他倾洒下来，身上有股刺鼻的香水味。她手上握着一叠扑克牌，似笑非笑。格拉尼特不知道这是不是是暗号，他把手伸进大衣里回答：“还不错。”

　　“脱下裤子好吗？”

　　格拉尼特蒙了，他们严苛的条例不允许警察出任务时露出身体私密部位，哪怕你现在正在地下妓院调查也不行。他说不出话来。

　　女人的眼睛死死盯着他。

　　突然有人敲门。

　　对方一进门就开始道歉，“对不起，打扰你们了。但刚刚那位朋友的钱……”对方说的英语说的磕磕拌拌，声音很低沉。

　　女人用西语骂了一句脏话，把扑克牌摔散在茶几上。  
　　  
　　“梅苏特，替我招待这位朋友吧。他说他喜欢土耳其人呢。”女人亲昵地在梅苏特脸边亲了一下，留下了一个吓人的口红印。踩着高跟鞋关上门走了。

　　“坐过来，把裤子脱了。”梅苏特坐在沙发上头也不抬地说。

　　梅苏特的眼睛大的出奇，晦暗的橙色的暖光把他的五官照的甜蜜又乖巧。他穿着一件室内穿的高领毛衣，锁骨在毛衣下顶出一道好看的沟。除了带着口音的英语听上去有些奇怪，他近乎完美。

 

　　如果在其他地方见到梅苏特，那一定称得上是一场艳遇。

　　格拉尼特没打算真的来这里买春，但如果对象是梅苏特的话他愿意试试。老天保佑他不会因此入狱。解决完心里负担的格拉尼特就把裤子给脱了。

 

　　“用嘴要另外加钱。”梅苏特坐在格拉尼特旁边，手慢慢朝他的裤裆伸去。他似乎有点迟疑，隔着内裤摸了一下还没勃起的性器，然后很快把手缩了回去。格拉尼特惊奇地看着他，发现梅苏特像个纯情的小姑娘那样，脸红了。

　　格拉尼特还发现就是那件黑色毛衣过分贴身了，胸前那两点凸起格外明显。  
　　

　　梅苏特拉开了格拉尼特的内裤，伸手握住了他。性器被握住让格拉尼特一下坐直了，梅苏特的手肥肥小小的，温软的手指圈住龟头磨蹭，另一只手来回抚摸底端。动作是不够熟练但他的漂亮的脸使这一切变得美妙。格拉尼特靠在沙发上喘息，梅苏特低着头红着脸，闷不做声地为他做手活。

　　梅苏特的努力持续了一阵，但格拉尼特在他手中就是不射。梅苏特手都酸了，但性器勃起之后似乎就睡着了。

　　梅苏特盯着格拉尼特，然后松开了格拉尼特。他生硬地说，“你可以射了。”

　　“你还可以更努力一点。”格拉尼特耐心地诱劝他，他承认他是故意的，被这个人握住的感觉太好了，他只是想戏弄他一下。

　　而且他不觉得他们就该这么结束。

　　“够了，我要走了。”梅苏特站起来，从茶几上拿了一张牌摔给他，语调冷酷。“十五分钟四十美元，每小时六十美元，拿着牌随便去哪个房间。”

　　“多少钱?”格拉尼特抓住梅苏特的手。

　　梅苏特那双大的过分的眼睛扫过他，瞳仁又黑又亮。不可否认这是一个俊朗的男人，被他专注地盯着时候，征服与被征服的感觉令梅苏特兴奋，于是他点了点头。

　　*

　　

　　格拉尼特敢发誓他并没有忘记他的使命，但现在现在的局势告诉他就算这里真的被查封，他也得因为嫖娼罪一起蹲局子。也没什么，不就是把工作的地方包了吃住顺便剥夺了人身自由而已。再说有谁知道呢？看着梅苏特的屁股想。

 

　　他还在尽职尽责地试着从这位性工作者嘴里套出一点情报来。梅苏特领着格拉尼特进了一间房，看着打开开关的梅苏特，格拉尼特开口了：  
　　

　　“呃…请问您是否方便透露一下…您的税后收入是多少？”

　　  
　　“你也想来试试？”梅苏特突然露出一个笑来，“呃……不是。”格拉尼特慌张地否认，该死，这个笑容明艳又大胆。他真的有点喜欢这位money boy了。

 

　　梅苏特不怀好意地向他靠过来说，“警察还是记者?”

　　而格拉尼特终于意识到此刻的气氛不适合谈任何正事，他用嘴堵上了梅苏特的嘴唇。对方顺从地张开嘴，任凭入侵者的舌尖扫过上颚的软肉，在他嘴里搅动。格拉尼特搂住梅苏特的腰跌跌撞撞地往床上走。

　　津液交缠，梅苏特被松开的时候眼眶发红，他含糊地说“不要去床上……”

　　也许他刚刚就在这张床上和别人翻云覆雨，格拉尼特突然想到。他也会在别人身下露出这样的表情吗?还是表现的更棒?

　　格拉尼特抱着梅苏特放在自己腿上，沙发很窄，但绝对能容纳两个人。梅苏特想倒在沙发上，格拉尼特摁住梅苏特的腰，他没法躲开，一下靠在格拉尼特怀里。格拉尼特用膝盖去磨蹭挑逗梅苏特的性器，对方的回应是一串细小绵软的呻吟。梅苏特伸手揽住了格拉尼特的脖子，直起身子去亲吻男人深邃的眉骨。

　　  
　　格拉尼特把手伸进他的毛衣里，梅苏特忙着解开格拉尼特的衬衣。格拉尼特贴着胯骨往上摸，人鱼线过分明显了，他用手感受他身体的曲线。腰肢纤细柔韧。格拉尼特亲吻腰窝的时候留神看了，他身上并没有什么痕迹，至少他没看见，还可以自我欺骗。

　　“今天接几个客人了？”格拉尼特揉搓胸前那两颗肉粒。在梅苏特耳边问他。格拉尼特想用手抹去，结果口红晕的面积蔓延开来，深深浅浅的红色在那张无辜的脸蔓延燃烧，把欲火撩拔的更加旺盛。

　　“如果你希望的话，你是第一个。”梅苏特看出了这个男人的别扭，他半真半假地说道。他抚摸着男人的腹肌，舔着嘴唇吹了声口哨。

 

　　这个回答没有使格拉尼特开心起来，“你对每个人都这么说，是不是?”他把手上那点口红抹在梅苏特没几两肉的胸口，用手去扭已经立起来的乳头，疼痛刺激着身体，随之而来的是电流般的兴奋感。

　　“哈……呜……”梅苏特喘息着，格拉尼特含住了他的乳头，用牙齿小心地磨咬。男人的头凑在他胸前。快感一点点冒上来，梅苏特抓着格拉尼特的肩膀，仰起脖子闭上眼睛小声的叫。

 

　　格拉尼特确信它们在看到他时就在勾引他，“你喜欢这样吗？”他干脆把那件毛衣拉到肩膀，露出锁骨。乳头他咬了上去，吮吸啃噬想要留下自己的痕迹。

　　格拉尼特能看到梅苏特染上红潮的眼角，他观察着梅苏特的反应，梅苏特只是把自己往格拉尼特身前送，胡乱地去亲吻男人，想早点得到抚慰。他的性器早就硬了憋在裤子里，他自己整个人的重量吊在格拉尼特身上。一松手他肯定会掉在地上。

　　“摸我……”梅苏特憋的难受，他根本不敢松开格拉尼特，但前面还差一点就能释放了，他分开腿摆着胯在格拉尼特腿上蹭着自己的欲望。格拉尼特把梅苏特放倒在沙发上，把他的裤子扯开，粗鲁地揉弄对方。

　　“啊……轻点……操……”梅苏特骂骂咧咧，男人微凉的手指刮过沟状的系带，对方的动作并不轻柔，粗糙的疼痛感让他恐惧，根本不敢乱动。他紧张的样子逗笑了格拉尼特，他凑上去和梅苏特接吻，把对方不满的叫声堵回喉咙里。在对方不管不顾地手法下，梅苏特很快就射了，精液飞溅在他平坦的小腹，格拉尼特用手沾了一点白浊想让梅苏特自己尝尝自己的味道。

　　梅苏特沉浸在高潮的余韵里，乖乖地含住了他的手指。眼睛带着水汽，呆呆地看着格拉尼特。似乎对发生的一切毫无知觉。

　　  
　　尽管格拉尼特还想保存一点理智和风度，但他拉开抽屉的时候太过急切，拿出润滑液后把里面满满当当的玩具打翻到地上。两个跳蛋骨碌碌地滚了出去，梅苏特还在高潮后的不应期里，他张开浅粉色的薄唇喘气，眼神涣散。

 

　　  
　　格拉尼特把梅苏特翻过去，梅苏特被摁在沙发里发出不满的哼哼。格拉尼特掐住了梅苏特圆润的屁股，冰冷的润滑液洒了大半淋在后穴，格拉尼特把手指刺进紧致的内里，去找他的敏感点。他屈起手指在温暖的肠道里戳刺，梅苏特抖了一下，前端一跳又立了起来。刚射过一次的身体又开始接受快感。格拉尼特轻而易举地找到了那个生的很浅的点。他每次抽出手指的时候都故意往那一处戳，梅苏特就会吐出黏腻的呻吟，声音低沉但足够撩人。

　　

　　格拉尼特越觉得梅苏特可爱就越忍不住臆想他的过去。他不想显得小肚鸡肠，只好少说多做。管他妈的，他交过钱了，起码在这两个小时里，他是属于他的，无论格拉尼特是谁，梅苏特又是谁。

　　梅苏特不知道格拉尼特在想什么。后穴迟迟得不到满足空虚感把他吊在欲望的丘壑不上不下，但下一刻就被勃发的性器撑开，突然被填满的不适逼得他呼吸困难。每一次吐息似乎都能带着下身缓慢收缩，更彰显了异物的存在感。

　　性器慢慢地挤开软肉，滞涩感在冲撞了几下就知趣地消失了。格拉尼特的喘息声变得粗重。梅苏特的里面太棒了。情欲像拉响的礼炮炸开齐鸣。梅苏特的视野欲望而一片模糊，全部感受集中在下身。他情不自禁摆胯，勃起的前端戳在格拉尼特的腹肌上，清液沾湿了他的裤子。

　　“快点……”梅苏特抓着格拉尼特的衬衫，不耐烦地催促。更深的地方还没得到抚慰，而男人只是在敏感处打转。

　　“也许你天生就是让人操的，你这个婊子。”格拉尼特挺腰让性器进的更深，他明明才是掌控节奏的，梅苏特给他带来的快感使他理智蒸发。他掐着梅苏特的腰，把指印留在漂亮的人鱼线上。欲望在紧致又火热的甬道里进出，越来越快。梅苏特几乎被他钉在沙发上，他无助地倒下去，又被格拉尼特抓着拉回来。

 

　　“你！”梅苏特似乎生气了，他想推开格拉尼特，但是格拉尼特在他腰上狠狠掐了一把。他痛的吸气，内里也跟着收缩了一下，格拉尼特享受地去舔梅苏特的耳垂，对他的服务很满意。

　　“你不喜欢？”格拉尼特停下来，肉刃卡在内里，带着不容忽视的温度不动了。梅苏特要哭了，屁股在沙发扭动，渴望他再律动起来，最好再深入一点再狠一点操他。他两条长腿夹着格拉尼特的腰，里面拼命收缩想把性器勾进更深的地方。

　　“操我，求你了……”梅苏特带着哭腔求他，咬着嘴唇委屈的样子像是得不到糖果的孩子。表情放荡又纯真。  
　　

　　格拉尼特只有满足他。

 

　　格拉尼特看着梅苏特沉溺在情欲里的脸，不知道自己想从他身上得到什么。假如，假如这间妓院真的被查封的话，他会去哪？如果被抓到的话，他的下场只有监狱，这张可爱的脸会被监狱里的疯子们玩坏的。格拉尼特心里烦躁起来，他们的相遇本来就是错的，和梅苏特上床更是错上加错。错误的地点遇到错误的人，还谈什么未来呢？

　　他几下冲撞释放在梅苏特里面，梅苏特闭着眼睛被内射了，他小声地抽噎，格拉尼特凑过去听他呢喃的单词是“name……”

 

　　无意义的事，格拉尼特想。但梅苏特这样的行为取悦了他，格拉尼特在梅苏特的脸上亲了一下，本来想再问点什么，发现对方已经睡着了。

　　  
　　*

　　  
　　梅苏特很生气，本来只是图好玩去才接下了妓院的任务，本来以为只是去那里玩玩，大不了被赶出来，谁知道还被一个不知道从哪来的蠢蛋给日了。那个掐痕足足留在他身上三天。他还把对方名字给忘了，这下他查不到他的信息没法举报他买春更没法把他塞进局子里了。

　　*

　　格拉尼特回去听录音的时候给自己又来了一发，当然，他上交的调查报告里当然没有梅苏特。

　　*

　　如果在其他地方遇到梅苏特，那一定是一场艳遇。

　　格拉尼特又想起这句话，不过这次是在警局里。

　　“警探Mesut·Özil，之前被调去分局协助调查。欢迎你回来梅苏特，这位是警员Granit Xhaka。”

　　格拉尼特听着切赫的介绍，朝梅苏特伸出手去，他抑制不住脸上的微笑，期待着梅苏特能给他一个拥抱。

　　梅苏特对他露出一个腼腆的笑容，等切赫转过身之后狠狠瞪了他一眼。

　　end.  
*意思为“警告:内有家犬”


End file.
